SUDDEN (Kray)
by Zandimplee
Summary: Re-Post. (Kray / Fanxing) Cinta terkadang menjadi sesuatu yang unik, jika menjadikannya abadi dalam setiap memori. Tidak harus melulu melalui pendekatan dan.. boom. Kau menembaknya dengan manis. a fluffy fiction.


**SUDDEN**

**BY: ZANDIMPLEE**

**DISCLAIMER: CASTS BEING GOD. STORY IS MINE**

**GENRE: FLUFF, ROMANCE**

**LENGTH: ONESHOOT**

**CAST: WU YIFAN, ZHANG YIXING. FANXING. KRAY.**

**WARNING: YAOI, TYPOS, ALUR KECEPETAN, GAJE**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

Yixing berdiri di halte bus dekat sekolahnya. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menghela napas. Pukul 17.00 p.m. KST. Tidak terlalu sore memang, tapi untuk ukuran hari ini berbeda. Ia tidak memiliki jadwal ekstrakurikuler apapun.

Ia biasanya akan pulang sore ketika ada latihan klub _dance_ nya. Itupun hanya hari Senin dan Rabu. Dan ini hari Sabtu. Kenapa ia harus pulang jam segini?

Jawabannya mudah, otak pikunnya lagi-lagi berulah. Ia lupa meletakkan dimana _ipod_ kesayangannya, hingga ia harus mencari di seluruh tempat di sekolah yang sempat ia datangi hari ini. Dan ia akan memukul kepalanya sendiri ketika ternyata _ipod_ kesayangannya terselip di salah satu celah tasnya.

Suasana halte cukup sepi. Hanya ada dua orang lain yang bersama Yixing di halte itu. Seorang gadis maniak perpustakaan dan mungkin baru menghabiskan buku yang super tebal di dalamnya. Entahlah, Yixing hanya pernah sesekali melihatnya di perpustakaan.

Seorang lagi, seorang siswa super tinggi bernama Wu Yifan. Ketua klub fotografi yang cukup ramah dan cerdas. Sedang sibuk dengan buku –sepertinya album foto- yang ada dalam genggamannya. Sebuah kamera SLR menggantung manis di lehernya. Jika dilihat sekilas, tampak seperti seorang maniak fotografi.

Yifan yang merasa dipandangi mendongak dan mendapati Yixing tersenyum dan membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya tanda sopan santun. Yifan membalas senyumnya. "Yixing? Kau baru pulang? Bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan klub _dance_ mu?"

Yixing menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Tadi aku kehilangan _ipod_ku, jadi aku mencarinya hingga ketemu."

Yifan geleng-geleng kepala, tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _classmate_nya ini yang suka sekali melupakan sesuatu.

"Lalu kau? Apakah sekolah yang sepi juga jadi objek kameramu?" tanya Yixing balik.

Yifan terlihat terkekeh atas pertanyaan Yixing, "Tidak juga. Ada sedikit foto baru yang harus aku cetak tadi. Oh ya, bukankah kau searah denganku? Busnya masih sekitar setengah jam lagi. Duduklah dahulu." Ujar Yifan sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah," Yixing beranjak duduk di sebelah Yifan. Ia melihat sekeliling, ternyata gadis kutu buku tadi sudah naik bus dan pergi. Tanpa Yixing sadari, Yifan sedang berusaha agar tetap terlihat wajar saat mengetahui fakta Lelaki manis bernama Yixing sedang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu diiringi obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan sekolah mereka. Meski sebenarnya Yifan lah yang banyak bicara. Yixing hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sesekali menanggapi tawa dan sikap konyol Yifan, tanpa sadar memamerkan _dimple_nya yang cukup manis ketika senyum ataupun tertawa.

_**Drrt drrt**_

Hanphone Yifan tiba-tiba bergetar dan Yifan memohon maaf karena harus menjawab telepon. Yixing mengangguk. Entah apa yang Yifan bicarakan ditelepon hingga akhirnya Yifan memanggil Yixing.

"Yixing, maafkan aku. Sepertinya ada masalah dalam perekrutan anggota baru Klub Fotografi. Aku harus kembali ke Sekretariat untuk menyelesaikannya. Kau tidak apa-apa menunggu sendiri?"

Yixing tersenyum, "Ya, Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah sebentar lagi bus nya akan datang?"

"Kau benar. Ya sudah, maaf aku harus cepat. Sampai bertemu besok." Ujar Yifan sambil beranjak cepat dan menunjukkan raut muka antara menyesal dan khawatir.

Yixing memandangi bahu kokoh Yifan yang berjalan semakin menjauh, kemudian menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Sifat pelupanya kadang-kadang memiliki berbagai dampak. Setidaknya Yifan teman sekelasnya (yang sebenarnya diam-diam ia kagumi) membantu mengurangi kebosanannya menunggu bus. Atau sebaliknya, sifat pelupanya yang semakin hari semakin membuat kesal saja yang membuat Yixing memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara _berdua saja _dengan Yifan.

Ia tersenyum kecil hingga _dimple _nya amat tipis terlihat. Satu kebetulan yang menyenangkan menurutnya. Ia melirik ke sebelah kanan, tempat Yifan duduk dan berbicara berbagai hal dengannya meski hanya sebentar. Ia mengernyit. Sebuah buku hitam yang tadi Yixing lihat dipegang oleh Yifan teronggok begitu saja di dekat rempatnya duduk.

Yixing mengambil benda yang sepertinya album foto tersebut. Di _cover_ tertulis dengan simple sebuah nama, _Wu Yi Fan. _Dengan hati-hati, ia mengambil buku itu. Cukup penasaran dengan isinya.

Selama ini predikat klub fotografi sekolahnya cukup dikenal. Mereka sering mengadakan _event_ pameran foto. Juga beberapa kali memenangkan kompetisi fotografi antar sekolah. Dan setahu Yixing, Yifan juga memiliki andil besar dalam berbagai kegiatan itu. Yixing tersadar dari lamunannya saat bus yang ia tunggu datang. Segera saja ia memasuki bus tersebut.

Yixing kembali menatap buku itu penasaran. Ia khawatir jika ia melihat-lihat isinya, ia dianggap mengganggu privasi orang.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng. Privasi kan biasanya jika menyangkut rahasia, seperti diari contohnya. Yixing pikir, ini hanya foto hasil jepretan pemuda tampan itu.

Yixing mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum dengan pikirannya.

Segera saja ia membuka halaman pertama album foto milik Yifan. Ia kembali tersenyum. Hasil jepretan Yifan bagus-bagus. Yifan tampak begitu menguasai bagaimana mengambil gambar pada _angle_ yang pas. Sehingga hasil foto Yifan pun seperti memiliki bahasa tersendiri. Sebagian besar gambar yang Yifan ambil adalah pemandangan. Namun juga tak jarang Yixing mendapati objek wajah teman-teman sekelasnya dalam berbagai ekspresi. Yang juga sekelas dengan Yifan.

Sampai di halaman tengah album foto itu, Yixing tampak biasa saja. Tentu dengan senyum kagum atas hasil jepretan temannya itu, meski tidak begitu akrab. Namun di halaman tengah sampai akhir, Yixing tidak berhenti membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya tampak bersemu sampai akhir halaman album foto. Tak ada yang bisa ia ekspresikan lagi selain melongo.

Yixing turun dari bus saat sampai di tujuan. Ia merogoh sakunya dan menekan tombol _dial_ untuk nomor Yifan.

"_Halo." _Terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Halo, ini Yifan bukan?" Tanya Yixing.

"_Ya, ini aku Yifan. Ada apa Yixing? Tumben sekali kau meneleponku."_

"Ehm. Maaf, aku menemukan album fotomu tertinggal di halte tampat kita bertemu tadi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku sudah di depan flatku. Maaf baru ingat untuk menghubungimu. Album fotomu masih kupegang."

"T-tapi... kau tidak melihat-lihat isinya kan, Yixing?" Suara Yifan terdengar gugup di seberang telepon.

Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, tapi aku sudah melihat isinya. Maaf jika itu mengganggu privasimu. Kau mau kubawakan besok atau mengambilnya di _flat_ku?"

"O-oh. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengambilnya di _flat_mu jam tujuh nanti."

"Ok." Yixing menutup teleponnya. Sedikit berdebar sebenarnya, mengingat Yixing saat ini sedang memendam perasaan khusus pada pemuda itu. Namun Yixing tidak berani bilang atau mendekati Yifan. Ia cukup malu untuk melakukan itu. Cukup hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu dari jauh, Yixing sudah senang.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menoleh saat bel pintunya berbunyi. Ia sekilas melirik jam yang menggantung manis di dinding flatnya. Kemudian berangsur menuju pintu depan.

Yixing terkejut saat melihat yifan dalam kondisi basah kuyup.

"Kau kehujanan?"

Yifan terkekeh malu, "Hujan tiba-tiba saja turun saat hampir sampai kemari."

Yixing pun menyuruh Yifan berganti pakaian. Ia cukup kasihan dengan pakaian Yifan yang basah semua. Yifan pun menerima kaus dan celana santai itu, lalu berganti di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau suka kopi? Ini, kuseduhkan _cappucinno_ untukmu." Ucap Yixing selesainya Yifan berganti baju. Di luar hujan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang depan.

"Ah, aku jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, aku ambilkan dulu album fotonya." Ucap Yixing seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Terima kasih, sudah kau simpan untukku." Ucap Yifan, setelah Yixing memberikan album foto milik Yifan.

"Sama-sama."

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Yifan melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari. Sekaligus berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Ya. Aku sendiri disini. Dan, oh ya. bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, Yifan?"

"Boleh saja."

"Maaf, tadi aku membuka-buka album fotomu itu. Foto-foto hasil jepretanmu bagus-bagus. Tapi kenapa setengahnya itu fotoku? Dan kenapa kau mengambilnya diam-diam?" Tanya Yixing. Sebenarnya ia bertanya dalam kondisi jantungnya yang memacu cepat. Siapa yang tidak _ge er_ saat ia tahu orang yang disukai suka mengambil fotonya diam-diam?

Tapi Yixing sudah mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Ia takut ia terluka jika perkiraannya salah. Mungkin saja, itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak album fotonya, danYixing hanyalah salah satu objeknya. Mungkin saja, salah satu temannya sedang menitipkan foto-foto itu pada buku album Yifan. Bisa saja, kan? Oh, atau mungkin saja...

"... Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Yifan, setelah sunyi beberapa saat.

Yixing seketika menoleh mendapati wajah Yifan. Apa maksudnya? Yixing takut salah dengar.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Yifan?"

"A-aku menyukaimu."

"Menyukai bagaimana?" Tanya Yixing lagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin melambung sekarang. Tapi iatakut salah sangka. Mungkin saja Yifan menyukainya sebagai teman, atau menyukai _dance_ Yixing mungkin.

"Mungkin aku salah memilih kata. Tepatnya, aku mencintaimu Yixing. Hehe. Tidak usah dijawab tidak apa-apa. Aku bicara begini karena sudah terlanjur kau melihat foto-foto itu." Ucap Yifan salah tingkah. "Lagipula, kita tidak terlalu akrab. Tidak apa-apa kau menolakku."

"Kenapa?" Sela Yixing.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Yifan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapanku darimu. Aku menyukai segala yang ada padamu. Wajah manismu, senyumanmu, tawamu, _dance_mu yang memukau, keramahanmu... semuanya. Aku selalu berdebar saat berdekatan denganmu, seperti saat ini. Aku hanya berani memandangmu dari kejauhan, lalu aku tak tahan untuk mengabadikan semua ekspresimu dalam kameraku. Begitulah."

Yifan semakin kikuk saat melihat Yixing yang hanya diam menatap lurus maniknya. "S-sepertinya hujannya sudah berhenti. Hehe, aku pamit dulu. Terima kasih untuk _cappucinno _nya. Pakaianmu akan kukembalikan besok. _Bye_." Ucapnya sembari berjalan ke arah pintu. Namun terhenti saat suara Yixing menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Kau menyatakan cinta tapi tak memberiku kesempatan menjawab. Dimana otakmu?" Ucap Yixing. Irisnya menatap tajam Yifan. "Aku juga menyukaimu, bodoh."

"Hah?"

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Err ...Aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku. Kau tak salah dengar, kok." Ujar Yixing sedikit gugup, namun tampak sangat manis bagi Yifan.

Cukup sedetik bagi Yifan memproses semuanya. Lalu tubuh tingginya seketika memeluk tubuh kurus Yixing, yang beberapa detik lalu resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Hujan gerimis mengiringi dua manusia yang tenggelam dalam ciuman manis malam itu.

**END**


End file.
